Blinded
by Blissful Serenity
Summary: Harry is only 14. He's been trying for so long to take control of his life. But there are so many people, so many things, so much going on... Harry needs some time. Something.. someone. This story is rated NC-17/18 for intense scenes of violence, and adult themes. Confused!Harry, Gay!Cedric, possible AU, multipairing, ect, ect. Enjoy.


**A/N: Welcome back to my world. This story got a lot of positive reviews when I first posted it, so I thought I'd try again... with a different title... and it will be much longer than it was originally planned to be (originally, actually, I planned it as a one shot, possibly two, then sought out three to five chapters...) It'll probably end up being 20 chapters or more. **

**Knowing You update: coming soon! I swear, I've been writing it... I'm just lazy. Haha **

**Was It You update: no time soon... It's a work in progress. **

**All New Stories: I'll be putting up a George one shot and a couple short stories about Sirius and Remus. **

**When is Howl coming back?!: When I can rewrite it, sorry! Probably do that all between the 16th of December and the 5th of January, next year. =] **

**Multi-demensional stories: Well, seeing as they were difficult to understand, I'm not 100% sure on the status of those yet. I may... Yeah, I think I'll rewrite those too =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling would take credit for. Though, gosh, I wish I did sometimes, because it would be nice to live in that world with those amazing people. **

Chapter One: Life Was Good

Harry rose from the bench, surprise etched across his paled face. Him? Called from the goblet? The dark haired boy walked slowly past the people staring at him with bitterness lined cruelly in their faces.

"We all know you're famous, Potter, don't have to rub it in!" yelled the cynical Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan. Harry's head hung, and his footsteps quickened. Dumbledore pointed with his eyes to the door in the corner of the Great Hall, and he scurried away.

A few moments after entering, Dumbledore came in through the door, long robes trailing behind him, teachers ushering around him, yelling at Harry.

"Did you put you name in the Goblet, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, calmly.

"N-no, of course not!" he stuttered feebly, looking around at his competitors. Wizards (and witch) with two more years of experience, who had passed their OWL's and had achieved great things in their time at Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Fleur looked down at Harry over her long nose, huffing and turning resolutely away when he looked around at her. Her silvery blonde hair whipped lazily back and forth behind her, and she sighed stiffly. Harry rubbed the back of his head dutifully with the flat of his hand while the teachers talked about him quietly on the edge of the room.

"He's just a boy, Albus."

Barty Crouch interjected, sighing heavily.

"But once the name has come out of the Goblet, there's no forfeiting. He'll just have to do it, Minerva." Professor McGonagall huffed in frustration, turning to face Professor Dumbledore once again.

"Professors, if I may add something?" said Cedric, striding up to them, glancing back at Harry and smiling softly. "Though Harry is only a boy, don't you think it would be better if he learned how to now?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right, Mr. Diggory," said McGonagall, glancing at him. She looked over at Harry, sadness crossing quickly across her eyes. "Well then, if that's settled. Congratulations, Potter. Good luck."

Cedric crossed over to him, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down at his feet, struggling to comprehend what was going on.

"That was very brave of you," said Cedric, quietly.

"What'd you mean?" asked Harry.

"Putting your name in the Goblet and all... I would never have done it. It's only cause of my friends I did it at all this year." Cedric paused, looking at Harry. "You didn't put your name in the Goblet, did you?" Harry shook his head, and Cedric laughed quietly.

"Well then," he clapped Harry on the back, leaving his hand there a little longer than necessary. "Who did?"

"Someone who doesn't want me here, obviously." Harry said, shrugging Cedrics hand off his shoulder.

"Most likely."

"Merlin, why does this always happen to me?" the teachers were still congregated by the door, glancing back at Harry and whispering quietly. Harry sat in the tall armchair next to him, stuffing his face into his hands, placing his elbows on his knees. He sighed heavily, rubbing his hands down his face, then leaning back into the chair and looking up at Cedric.

"Who do you think?" Cedric asked, crouching down in front of him, placing his hands on Harry's knees.

"I'm not sure." Harry felt slightly uncomfortable by Cedric's touchy, feely ways. But then thought better of it, knowing he was just trying to help. "Maybe..." Harry looked over at Krum and his headmaster, Karkaroff, who both stared, glaring, at him. He shook his head. "No, I have no idea."

Cedric nodded, standing and stretching.

"I'll walk you back to your common room is you want, Harry." said Cedric. Harry nodded, smiling. He felt comforted by Cedric innate ability to tell when someone needed a shoulder. Not to cry on, but to lean on, if only metaphorically.

They walked out of the small room into the empty Great Hall, watching as the last stragglers from dinner were shuttled out by the head boys and girls. Harry and Cedric walked quickly across the room, nodding at their perspective Prefects.

Cedric and Harry walked for a few moments in silence, Harry's hands shoved deep into his pockets, looking silently at the floor. His green eyes moved to watch Cedric walk for a moment, and the dark blue eyes made contact with his. A smile seeped across Cedric's face. He stopped, catching Harry's arm with his wide hand. His dark blue eyes were spiked with light brown flecks, and Harry looked away, smiling lightly to himself. Cedric let go, smiling as well, and they continued walking. Harry's heart beat fast in his chest.

"I'm not gay, I hope you know that Harry."

"N-neither am I." stuttered Harry, looking down at his shaking hands and tanned shoes.

"Oh good, this won't mean anything then." Cedric stopped him, pulling Harry to the side and placing a firm and hot kiss on his small and surprised mouth. Harry pushed back away from Cedric, looking confused and surprised.

"What're you doing, Cedric?"

"Kissing a hero. Kissing a fabulous person. Harry, just let me do this." He leaned back in, pressing his lips back onto Harry's softly. Harry gave in, releasing his tension. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it didn't feel quite right. Cedric pulled back, eyes still closed, nodding to himself.

"Ok, lets get you back to your common room."

**A/N: Weird introduction to the series, aint it? Well, it'll get to be better, I've been writing this for almost two months. I know, such a long time. I'm just, I'm struggling with school and stuff, so I write whenever I can. =] hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


End file.
